Insatiable Insanity
by Feather Moon
Summary: RyanSeth Sometimes jumping off of a bridge is your only hope.
1. Default Chapter

Ryan/Seth PWP

A/N: The boys aren't mine, story is fictional…blah blah. All usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

"Insatiable Insanity"

"I'm insane. Absolutely, positively, without a doubt insane. **Why** Jesus and Moses, WHY!"

Summer Roberts watched amused as Seth Cohen paced the length of her room, ranting and gesticulating madly. She was beginning to wonder if Seth remembered she was in the room.

"Set – "

"I mean, it's not like I've done anything particularly bad…well, wait," Seth contemplated, "There was that **one** time at Jonathan Feldstein's bar mitzvah when I –," Seth broke off suddenly, "Nevermind!" he mumbled.

Summer giggled, and Seth shot her a helpless look. "I told you I was insane! Why else would I be lusting over my adopted brother and be rambling like this?"

Summer's incredulous look betrayed her thoughts. "Seth, I hate to break it to you, but you always ramble like this."

"POINT NOT WITHSTANDING!"

"Seth, it's okay to like Ryan. Anyone could like Ryan. He **is** kind of hot, and he's got that whole –."

"STOP summer!" Seth shuddered, "Please. Dear holy daisies woman, I can't find him hot if you put your girly images in my head. Sheesh. Things like this could make me positively minty."

Summer choked back her laughter.

"What? I am not minty! I'm not!" Seth insisted.

Summer averted her gaze, still trying to stifle a giggle.

"Crap," Seth sighed, "Okay, fine! You win. I, Seth Cohen, am…decidedly minty. And you're mean. Couldn't you have at least let me have my delusion of hope?"

"Seth, you're in love with your adopted brother. There are no delusions left for you," Summer said pointedly, "Now, the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"Um. Pretend none of this ever happened and go out and buy a nice sweater vest to commemorate?" Seth asked hopefully.

Summer rolled her eyes. "No. You're going to woo him," she stated with an exaggerated gesture.

"I'm going to _what_?"

"Just pay attention Cohen."

* * *

Three hours, six new outfits, a lesson in seduction and subtlety and a neater haircut later, Summer deemed Seth worthy or Ryan.

"Summer, I'm not really sure about all of this…"

"Seth, what's there to be unsure about? You look almost exactly the same. You rejected all of the drastically different looks!"

"No…not that part, the part where I have to tell Ryan. I'm not quite sure I can do that."

Seth looked so lost. Summer almost told him to just forget about it. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Seth, my dad once told me that asking someone out is comparable to bungee jumping. It's like, when you're standing on the bridge, and you can't decide whether or not to jump because you're afraid you'll kill yourself, but you really, **REALLY**, want to jump –."

"Look Summer," Seth interrupted, "I'm not really sure how this applies…oh my gosh! Are you in love with Ryan and turning into a rambling, minty blob of insanity too?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "ANYWAY…the point was, there comes a time when you just have to jump, and hope for the best."

"Right. Jump, hope for the best. Got it."

Seth walked toward the door. Suddenly he sprinted back to Summer and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Promise me Summer that if this bungee jumping of which you speak happens to kill me, you'll take good care of Captain Oats. You have to explain to him that I've gone to that big comic book convention in the sky. But be careful, he's delicate so –."

Summer shoved him toward the door. "You. Out. Go get Ryan. Captain Oats will be in good hands."

"Are you sure, because if he needs me I'll –."

"Go!" Summer laughed.

He went.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, standing in front of the pool-house door, Seth couldn't bring himself to go in. He just sat and stared, mumbling to himself. Unbeknownst to Seth, Ryan was not even **in** the pool-house. Ryan was walking towards him from behind. When he got close enough to see Seth's odd movement he slowed. Peeking aroundhim curiously, trying to figure out what Seth was looking at, he asked, "Seth, you all right man?"

Seth tumbled from the chair, all flailing limbs. A moment later his head popped up from below the chair. He attempted to act nonchalant. "Ryan! Hey! Nice, uh, um concrete down here. It's very…cement-like. It's uh, it's nice…yeah."

Ryan laughed and walked past Seth into the pool-house. "Come on."

Seth followed.

"Seth, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Seth was unprepared to get to the point so quickly. "Uh. Um. Well, you see," Seth stuttered, stumbling over words for a good 30 seconds before Ryan held up a hand.

"Seth. Work was not good. It's late. If you don't have a point then please…"

"Have you ever been with a guy before?"

Ryan's look made Seth want to disappear into a hole. So far, Seth definitely did not like bungee jumping. He turned to leave. "Okay, you know what, um, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked because you know, it's um, none of my business. So I'm sorry again, and I'll just be going, um, so that a giant casserole of doom can swallow me up…all right, bye."

Ryan took a deep breath. "Yes."

Seth stopped dead in his tracks.

"A couple of times, back in Chino. Trey's friends. Mostly for money, so Trey could get drugs and shit."

Seth cautiously took a few steps closer to Ryan. "You like it?"

"When the guys were on the gentle side, sure. It's not bad."

"Could you, could you maybe…show me?" he whispered.

Ryan's eyes widened. "Seth…"

"Please."

Ryan shook his head. He knew he most definitely should not do this. It was so, so wrong. But Seth's tone of voice…to say it wasn't affecting him would be a lie. He sighed. Against his better judgment Ryan took a step forward and pressed his lips to Seth's.

Seth was shocked. He stood still for a moment. Finally, carefully, he returned the kiss.

Bliss. Seth was ecstatic. The upside down bungee jumper in his brain was cheering and he felt Ryan's hands touch his hips. Seth brought his own arms up around Ryan's neck as they kissed. Seth wasn't sure his night could get any better.

And then he felt it.

Ryan's tongue teasing his lips. He opened his mouth almost imperceptibly and Ryan's tongue slipped inside. Seth wasn't sure how long they stood like that, kissing insistently, tongues exploring. All he knew was that when Ryan pulled away, they were both breathless, and Ryan's eyes had turned a smoky shade of blue.

Ryan's mouth curved upward in a smile. That wasn't so bad. He would have to go against his better judgment more often.

Seth was sure he was grinning. His inner bungee jumper was still cheering. (Although by now he was getting a little lightheaded.)

"Dude, I **love** bungee jumping," Seth mumbled.

Ryan chuckled, bemused. "What?"

"Nothing Ryan."

And with that, Seth sealed his mouth to Ryan's once more. He had a feeling he was going to sleep well that night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The boys aren't mine, story is fictional…blah blah. All usual disclaimers apply. In addition, this part was written with a friend. **It's kind of clumsy**, so we're sorry! We're working on our writing dynamic.

Chapter Two

Seth Cohen loves bungee jumping.

In fact, he loves it so much that he's thinking he might actually try jumping out of a plane one of these days.

**ahem...**_Maybe._

But, uh, you know, he _is_ busy quite frequently.

For example, right now. Right now would not be a good time for Seth to learn how to bungee jump.

Why you ask?

Because Seth currently has a lap full of Ryan Atwood. Sexy, blue eyed, body like a god, mouth like nothing Seth had ever experienced, Ryan Atwood.

…

Yes. Clearly, Seth wins at life.

--------------------

I didn't plan on seducing Seth when I walked into the poolhouse earlier today. I didn't even plan on seeing Seth at all considering it's _my_ room.

I promise. I really didn't plan this.

But Seth was wearing _The Jeans._ The low riders with the button fly. The not-quite too tight jeans. The ones that make his ass look amazing. It was hot.

I pounced.

--------------------

I didn't know Ryan was going to seduce me seconds after walking into the poolhouse today. I mean, I hoped he might. You know, eventually…but I didn't think it would be immediate.

Come on, he had just walked into the room!

At first, I didn't know what was happening. He walked in, looked me up and down, and swallowed thickly. And then he started walking toward me. He had this predatory gleam in his eye. That was pretty much when I knew I was in trouble.

And then he pounced.

My back hit the wall.

All train of thought officially ended with the introduction of Ryan's mouth.

--------------------

Ryan's kiss was hard and aggressive and it caught Seth's attention. It was wet and naughty and it took Seth's breath away. Ryan was controlling the kiss. The realization made Seth hot and his cock hard. Ryan's roaming hands weren't helping.

Ryan pulled back to look at Seth's flushed face, his faraway expression and his thoroughly kissed mouth. He lowered his mouth to Seth's neck and tried to distract himself. He had to slow down.

Seth's neck didn't make it any easier.

Any attention Ryan paid to it made Seth's body temperature rise, made him needy and anxious for more. Ryan tongued the flesh gently, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses as Seth wrapped an arm around Ryan's back, pulling him closer.

Seth moaned deeply. Ryan kissed his way back up to Seth's mouth, one hand in Seth's curls and the other on his hip. This time, Seth's tongue was soft and insistent in Ryan's mouth.

"I want you Seth," Ryan breathed between kisses. The hand on Seth's hip had drifted lower. The way Ryan's hand was rubbing high inside his thigh was making Seth crazy.

He started moaning a lot of "_pleasemoreanything**Ryan.**_"

Ryan pulled away to strip off his t-shirt. He backed toward the bed, curling a finger, motioning for Seth to follow.

"What do you want, Ryan?" asked Seth breathlessly as he moved to straddle Ryan, stripping off his own shirt.

"Suck me?"

"_Oh…_yes." Seth shoved Ryan backward, stroking his chest, rubbing his abdomen, licking around his nipples. He kissed his way down Ryan's stomach, opening the button and lowering the zip, helping Ryan to kick off his jeans, to spread his thighs.

_Oh. Oooh…God._ Ryan loved this – getting head. And he loved it from Seth. It felt so good. And Seth looked good doing it. The way his lowered lashed brushed across his cheeks, the way his cheeks hollowed just _so._

Ryan was dizzy. He threw his head back against the pillow, rocking his hips slightly, stroking Seth's nape as he did so. He could feel Seth's fingers all over him. The pressure was building. He rotated his hips in sinuous need.

_Aaah. _He felt Seth's fingers, shy and gentle, brush over his ass. It was too much. He groaned Seth's name and shuddered with pleasure, coming.

Ryan suffered orgasm beautifully. His eyes closed, his back arched and he let out a long breath. And then he melted into the mattress.

Seth slithered back up his body to press a hard, urgent kiss to Ryan's waiting mouth.

"Oh my god, Seth," Ryan whispered, gazing up at him. "I want to fuck you _so badly_."

Seth shuddered.

"Not now," said Ryan quietly. "Soon...I want you, Seth. Let me prove it."

Seth sighed in anticipation. He wanted Ryan just as much as Ryan wanted him. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have Ryan inside of him, pressing, stretching, filling him in what he could imagine were the _best_ possible ways.

Ryan flipped them over and ground down into Seth. He slipped a hand between their bodies, cupping and squeezing Seth's erection through denim.

Eyes never leaving Seth's, Ryan sat up. Slowly, he snapped each of the buttons open. Just as slowly, he worked Seth's pants down over slim hips.

"So beautiful, Seth. So hot. So perfect. And _mine._"

Seth moaned.

_When did he find time to lube his fingers?_

It wasn't long before Ryan had Seth in a frenzy of need. Seth rocked insistently against Ryan, spreading his thighs and grinding, hands sliding over Ryan's back.

Carefully, gently, Ryan slid a lubed finger down Seth's crack. He circled Seth's hole.

Groaning, lusting, Seth cried out Ryan's name. He was so hard, so close.

Ryan pressed his finger inside. Seth slipped him more tongue. His body was in overdrive. He was lost in pleasure.

"Oh yeah, that's…oh. Like that, right **there**."

Ryan rotated his finger. Seth moaned. Ryan smirked.

"Come on, Seth. Do it. Let me know. Give me something to think about until next time."

He loved Ryan's mouth, and hands, and he was so close, so hard, so, so, "Ooh." He felt the ripples of pleasure shaking through his body. Wave after wave.

Ryan came again at some point. Then he rested his forehead on Seth's shoulder. Both panting, they tried to regain breath.

"Oh god."

Ryan chuckled, wrapping his arms around Seth. He knew that Seth's post-coital ramble would begin any moment.

Sure enough…

"Ryan. Why have you never done that before? That was amazing. Brilliant. Dear lord. What else are you withholding? Can you do that again? Like, for the rest of my life? Oh my god. If that was just one finger I can't even imagine what….oh. wow. Ahh. Wait! Should we be lying here, out in the open? Do you think my parents would come looking for us? We just had sex in the middle of the day. Wow. Do you know how much I like you?"

Ryan laughed and tightened his grip.

"Yeah, Seth. I think I do."


End file.
